Prue is a 'mommy'
by Mollianne Alexis Adams Foster
Summary: Prue is 18, Piper is 10, Phoebe is 5, and Paige is 2. Their mother and grandmother died just died. Now it's up to Prue to take care and raise her sisters by herself so Prue decides to not go to College. Prue gets a job and puts her sisters through school. Prue does not die, and yes there is magic involved. Paige and Phoebe both call Prue mommy.
1. Chapter 1

Prue graduated high-school

Piper is in 5th grade

nickname: Pipa (by Phoebe and Paige) Sweetie (by Prue)

Phoebe is in kindergarten

nickname: Pheebs(by Piper) baby girl (by Prue) Phee (by Paige)

Paige is in pre-pre-school

nickname: Paigy (by Phoebe) baby (by Prue) Pai (by Piper)

* * *

Today is the first day that Prue has to take care of her sisters by herself and she is really nervous. Her mother died during the birth of Paige, who is 2 years old now and her Grams just died last week. Prue is only 18 years old, she was planning on going to college, having a career and eventually getting married and having kids, but that will all have to wait because she needs a job so she can supports her sisters and put them through school. Prue gets a job at Buckland's auction house and starts next week. It is 5 in the morning when Paige wakes up crying, Prue is thinking to herself 'can't I sleep through the night' as she walks to the room that 5 year old, Phoebe and 2 year old, Paige share. Once Prue arrives to her little sister's room, she picks Paige up out of her crib and tries to lull Paige back to sleep by rocking and singing to her. After a while Paige's crying eventually wakes up Phoebe.

Phoebe: (crankily) Mommy!

Prue: Yes baby girl?

Phoebe: (crankily) I'm tired

Prue: I know, I'm sorry Paigy woke you up. Why don't you go hop in bed with Piper?

Phoebe: (crankily) Ok mommy

Phoebe runs to Piper's room with her teddy bear to sleep with Piper, while Prue is still in Paige and Phoebe's room trying to get Paige to stop crying.

At 7 am, Prue walked into Piper's room to wake up Piper and Phoebe for school.

Prue: Piper, Phoebe time to wake up

Piper: (moans) Uh! Five more minutes, Prue

Phoebe: (sleepily rubs her eyes) Yeah what Pipa said, please mommy

Prue: (picks up Phoebe) Baby girl you have to wake up. Don't you want to go to school?

Phoebe: (wide awake) Yes mommy

Prue: All right then go get dressed. Your outfit is on your bed

Phoebe: Ok mommy

After Phoebe leaves to go get dressed, Prue attempts to wake up Piper.

Prue: Piper, if you don't wake up I'm going to tickle you

Piper: (sleepily) No, Prue please

Prue: Then wake up, ok sweetie

Piper: (crawls out of bed) Ok

Prue: I have pancakes that I made for breakfast downstairs

Piper: (excited) Ok thanks Prue

Piper and Phoebe walk downstairs after they are ready to go. Phoebe is wearing a jean jumper with hot pink leggings and a white undershirt, and Piper is wearing a t-shirt and jeans. Then Piper and Phoebe eat their breakfast while Prue feeds Paige her breakfast of oatmeal. Once they are done eating Prue carries Paige to the car while carrying Piper and Phoebe's backpacks, because Piper is giving Phoebe a piggyback.

At Phoebe and Piper's school, Prue is dropping them off.

Prue: (hugs her little sisters and gives them a goodbye kiss) Bye Piper, bye Pheebs

Piper: Bye Prue

Phoebe: Bye mommy, I love you

Prue: Bye baby girl, I love you too

After Prue drops Phoebe and Piper off at school, she takes Paige to daycare which is like a pre-pre-school. Then Prue goes back home to clean up the house knowing she only has three and a half hours before she has to pick up Paige. It is now 12 pm and Prue has to go pick up Paige from daycare.

Once Prue gets to the daycare and Paige sees her.

Paige: (excited) Mommy!

Prue: (picks up Paige) Hi baby, did you miss me?

Paige: (nods) I cry

Prue: Aw, baby you knew I would come back.

Paige: (sadly) I thought you leave like grams

Prue: No baby I will never leave you

Paige: K mommy

Prue drives home with Paige, feeds her some lunch and puts Paige down for a nap until it is time to pick up Phoebe and Piper. A 2:50 pm, Prue puts Paige in the car and leaves to pick up Piper and Phoebe. At the school when Phoebe sees Prue she gets really excited and runs to her mommy.

Phoebe: (excited) Mommy!

Prue: (picks up Phoebe and spins her around) Hi baby girl, how was school?

Phoebe: Good

Prue: Where's Piper?

Phoebe: She's still in class

Prue: Ok, I guess we have to wait for her. Why don't you go get in your seat?

Phoebe: Ok mommy (Phoebe goes to sit in her car seat and falls asleep instantly while sucking her thumb)

A few minutes later, Piper arrives to the car.

Piper: Hi Prue

Prue: Hi sweetie, how was school?

Piper: Good

Prue: Alright ready to go home?

Piper: Yes

Once they are in the car, Prue notices that Phoebe, who is normally talkative is really quiet.

Prue: (whispers) Piper, is Phoebe's asleep?

Piper: Yeah and she's sucking her thumb. Didn't you tell her she had to stop? She's not a baby anymore, Prue.

Prue: Yes I did and she told me it comforts her

Piper: That's why most kids suck their thumbs and then they grow out of it. I swear Phoebe will be sucking her thumb on her honeymoon.

Prue: (firmly) Piper be nice, she is only 5 years old and grams just died.

Piper: Alright fine. I'm sorry, Prue.

After they get back to the manor, Prue carries Phoebe upstairs and tucks her in bed, while Piper carries Paige inside. Once Phoebe is tucked in Prue starts on dinner, while Piper works on her homework. An hour later dinner is ready so Piper wakes Phoebe up from her nap.

Piper: Pheebs, time to wake up. It's dinnertime

Phoebe: (sleepily) Where's mommy?

Piper: She's downstairs

Phoebe: Pipa, carry me, please?

Piper: Alright hop on my back

Phoebe: Yay!

Piper carries Phoebe piggyback all the way downstairs to the table in the dining room until Phoebe slides down when she sees Prue.

Phoebe: Mommy!

Prue: Good afternoon, baby girl. Did you have a nice nap?

Phoebe: Yeah

Prue: That's good

After dinner, Phoebe does the little bit of homework she has with her mommy's help after Prue tuck Paige into bed, and Piper works on finishing her homework. It doesn't take Phoebe long to finish her homework and once she does it's time for her to go to bed. Phoebe gets ready for bed and then Prue tucks her in and says goodnight.

Prue: Goodnight baby girl, I love you

Phoebe: night night mommy, I love you too

Two hours later Piper and Prue both head to bed so they can be well rest for the next day. As Prue is going to bed to thinks that raising and caring for three sisters is hard especially when two of them think of her as their mommy. Prue is wondering how she is going to do this until Paige turns 18 years old.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a week since Prue has started taking care of her sisters and she starts work today. Over the past week Phoebe has been waking up in the middle of the night with nightmares. Piper is being teased at school and Paige is her normal crazy self, thank goodness. Prue was awakened at 3 am to Phoebe crying from a bad dream. Prue went to her little's sister's room wondering why Phoebe hadn't come to her room, but it was because she was still asleep.

Prue: (sweetly) Baby girl wake up. Mommy's here. It's ok baby girl, mommy's here

Phoebe: (scared) Mommy, I was so scared. My dream was so scary

Prue: It's ok, you're safe now. Come let's go to my room

Phoebe: Ok mommy, I love you

Prue: I love you too baby girl. (In Prue's room, Prue wants to know more about her little sister's dream) Do you wanna talk about your dream?

Phoebe: (lays her head on Prue's chest listening to her heart beat) It was so scary, mommy. I was in this alley and I was a teenager. I was angry and then a man came up behind me and he attacked me. Then their was blood, but not a lot just a little. Then Piper came put up her hands, the man froze and you close your eyes slightly and he move away.

Prue: (holds her little sister close) It's ok, it was just a dream. I will never let anything bad happen to you. Not now, not ever. I love you

Phoebe: I love you too mommy. (then Phoebe starts to suck her thumb and within a few minutes she's asleep because she knows she'll be safe with Prue)

The next day, is Saturday so Prue let's Phoebe and Piper sleep in, but of course Paige was up at the crack of dawn. At like 10 am, Phoebe woke up and looked around for her mommy, but she couldn't find her. Phoebe got really scared and then she started to cry.

Phoebe: (crying) Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!

Prue ran up to her room, carrying Paige, thinking something was wrong from the way Phoebe was calling her.

Prue: (sat on the bed next to Phoebe) Hey baby girl, are you ok?

Phoebe: Yeah mommy, I was just scared cause I couldn't find you

Prue: (hugs Phoebe relieved) Oh baby girl, you scared me. I thought something was wrong, like maybe you were hurt.

Phoebe: I'm sorry mommy, I was just scared.

Prue: It's ok to be scared, baby girl. Let's go downstairs, ok?

Phoebe: Ok, is Pipa awake?

Prue: No she isn't, baby girl.

Phoebe: Can I wake her, mommy?

Prue: No, let's just let her sleep.

Phoebe: Ok, can I play with Paigy?

Prue: Sure (puts Paige down and let's her go with Phoebe) Pheebs look out for her. She's only a toddler.

Phoebe: Ok mommy

Paige: Phee! pway!

Phoebe: (holding Paige's hand) Yeah, Paigy we're going to go play.

Paige: (lets go of Phoebe's hand and runs to pick up a baby doll, then she runs back to Phoebe) Phee, pway babies

Phoebe: Ok, we can play babies, Paigy.

Babies is a game that Phoebe invented after Patty died and taught to Paige, when she was older enough to play. Basically you would have a baby doll, and that doll would be your baby and you would be the mommy.

Phoebe and Paige happily played babies for a good hour before going to their mommy saying they were hungry.

Phoebe: Mommy, Paigy and I are hungry.

Paige: (nods her head) Hunry!

Prue: Ok lovelies, what would you like?

Phoebe: Waffles, please!

Paige: Wappews!

Prue: (smiles) Ok, I'll heat up the waffles.

When Phoebe and Paige are eating their waffles Piper walks into the kitchen groggily and she doesn't look like she is feeling good.

Phoebe/Paige: Pipa!

Piper: (covers her ears) Don't yell please

Prue: Sweetie, are you ok?

Piper: Prue, I don't feel good.

Prue: (feels Piper's forehead) Piper sweetie, you're warm, like really warm. Why don't you go lay on the couch? I'm bring you a popsicle while I make some soup.

Piper: (moans) Kay, Prue. (Then she walks to the couch)

A few minutes later, Prue takes Piper a popsicle.

Piper: (sucks on the popsicle) Thanks, this feels really good

Prue: You're welcome, sweetie.

About half an hour later, Phoebe went to Prue.

Phoebe: Mommy, can I go play in the attic?

Prue: Baby girl, you know the attic is locked. Why don't you make a get well card for Piper?

Phoebe: Ok mommy

Phoebe went to her room and got some paper, crayons, and markers. Then she walked back downstairs to the table, and to the best of her ability she made a card that said 'Get well soon Piper'. On the card, Phoebe drew some sad faces because it is no fun being sick, then she signed it 'Love Phoebe' and Paige signed her name too and drew some beautiful scribble pictures that almost resembled sad faces. Phoebe then took the card to Piper.

Phoebe: (whispered) This is for you, Pipa. Get well soon. I love you

Paige: (whispered) Wet well soon, Pipa. I wove you.

Piper: (smiles) Thanks Pheebs. Thanks Pai.

Phoebe: You're welcome. I know it's no fun being sick

Piper: You are so right, Pheebs. It is no fun being sick.


End file.
